51 WAYS TO SEND UCHIHA ITACHI INSANE!
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: the title says it all!
1. PART 1!

A.N/// ok this should be funny…it's my first list so go easy kay!

51 WAYS TO SEND UCHIHA ITACHI INTO INSANITY! Well…all ya have to do is get him to read this…hehehehe…evil!

1# sneak into his room and steal ALL of his cloaks…

2# empty a bottle of Pink hair dye into his conditioner…

3# hide a video camera in his room while he's in the shower and hit feed so it goes to your laptop… (Not IN the bathroom…only so you can see his room.)

4# record his actions to having Pink Hair and send it to the other Akatsuki members…

5# blame it on Tobi…

6# tie him to a chair and make him read and Yaoi fic with SasXIta…

7# right up a "How To Act Like Uchiha Itachi" and send it to every Shinobi in Konoha…

8# again blame it on Tobi…

9# drug his tea with sleeping pills… (If he couldn't find them!)

10# creep into his room with the spare key you swiped and paint his room pink…

11# while you at it stash a MOUNTAIN of 'icha icha violence' books in his closet to the point that if he opens it he will be buried in them…

12# blame it on Deidera…

13# stuff several Sasuke plushies under his pillow and show Kisame…

14# send him the 'Wounder Weasel' movie and tag it from Leader…

15# tell ALL of Akatsuki that his B-day is June 9th and then plan a HUGE party…

16# replace ALL of his Ninja gear with rubber replicas…

17# send him the 'Pop Goes The Weasel' sound clip…

18# make up a ridiculous nickname for him like…Wounder Weasel…

19# call him by his new nickname when ever Kisame's around…or when he fights Sasuke…

20# hide his purple nail polish and replace it with pink nail polish…

21# send him several Valentines Day cards saying there from Orochimaru…

22# sing 'pop goes the weasel' so many times he walks off in a hurry…

23# get a song like 'being green' by Cermet the Frog stuck in his head…

24# record him singing in the shower and show all the other members… (Hey he probably does…all evil or twisted dudes do something freaky…right?)

25# take a picture of him and change it so he looks like a chick and send it to Sasuke…

26# give ALL of his fan girls his phone number… (Saying he has one…)

27# play with his hair whenever you can…

28# pat his hair every time you walk past and say… "Soft like a kitty."

29# wear Sharingan contacts and pretend to run into walls…like a blind person… (With his normal eyes Itachi's semi-blind) (Using his Mangekyo Sharingan too much will actually blind him…)

30# dress _**exactly **_like him and mimic his every move…____


	2. GUESS WHAT! IT'S PART 2!

A.N/// PART TWO! YAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!

31# show him ALL of the sexy fan art of him by fan girls on D-art…

32# make a video on Youtube with Itachi speaking muffled and having Pink hair…

33# Get Sasuke to grow his hair and sleep less so he looks like Itachi and take a picture of him and show the older Uchiha…

34# interrupt him every time he fights Kakashi and say his fighting style is sloppy…

35# Bribe Kisame into Rugby Tackling Itachi in the hall…

36# glomp him every ten seconds…

37# make up a random story about Sasuke being gay and say he's involved…

38# sing "one two Hebi's (Orochimaru) coming for you." Over and over again when he's sleeping…

39# right a fanfiction about Itachi being turned into a little four year old and not being able to talk properly and make Sasuke his 'father' figure…

40# make him read it…

41# say Deidera wrote it…

42# proclaim your love for him in Shakespeare…very VERY dramatically…

43# join Akatsuki behind his back…

44# right up a list of 'what to do to Itachi' and hide under Kisame's pillow…

45# reveal that your now a member of Akatsuki and watch him tremble in fear!

46# us a Henge and look like Orochimaru and glomp him in full view of the other members…

47# avoid being killed by Akatsuki for 'being' the Snake Sannin…

48# sing 'mission imposable' when ever your sneaking around with him on a mission…

49# cut a lock of his hair and put it in a locket then give it to Orochimaru…

50# tell Tobi that Itachi is gay… then he spreads it like wild fire…

51 AVOID ITACHI'S DEADLY MANGEKYO SHARINGAN AND RUN LIKE THE WIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**A.N/// so what did you think? Funny…hehehe…believe it or not I was DYING to do something like this… I am a total Itachi FANGIRL! But I still like to torture him… (Avoids flying kunai) any who cya! (Pokes Itachi in the eyes and runs off) "HAHA NO MORE SHARINGAN ON ME BUD! HA" (runs off after poking him in the eyes for a second time) XD **


End file.
